Missing You
by Channie10
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Kai saat sosok Dio hyungnya hilang ? dan bagaimana nasibnya saat sosok Dio hyungnya kembali ? /KAISOO/YAOI/BOYSLOVE
1. Chapter 1

Missing You

Cast : Kai , Kyungsoo (bisa bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita)

WARNING : BOYSLOVE , BOYxBOY , YAOI , TYPO(s) BERTEBARAN , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

..

..

..

..

_/"Kai diamlah , kalau kau terus bergerak aku tidak bisa melepaskan selotip ini dari pipimu"omel seorang namja manis yang tengah menghadap kearah namja yang lebih tinggi sambil berusaha melepas sebuah selotip yang melekat kuat dipipi namja yang dipanggilnya Kai itu _

" _Ne hyung"jawab Kai sambil terseyum dan kedua matanya masih tetap menatap raut wajah khawatir dari namjachingunya itu _

"_Aww… appo"kata Kai sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah karena selotip yang sempat menempel dipipinya itu _

"_Nah,sudah lepas"kata Dio sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kelas untuk membuang selotip itu _

_Dio kembali dari luar dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajahnya . Lalu dia berhenti dan memasang wajah menahan ketawa saat melihat Kai mengelus-ngelus pipi-nya dengan sesekali mencibir _

"_Kkamjongie ada apa denganmu ?"tanya Dio , masih memasang wajah menahan ketawa _

"_YA! Hyung kau harus tanggungjawab , sungguh ini sangat sakit"kata Kai sambil masih mengelus-elus pipinya _

"_Arasseo"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendekati Kai dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan .._

_CUP _

_Dio mengecup Kai tepat dimana selotip tadi berada , Kai melihat Dio dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya . _

"_Yakk.. Hyung itu kurang lama , sini popo lagi , ini masih sangat sakit Hyung"kata Kai sambil menunjuk pipinya _

"_Aishhh…Jonginnie mesum"kata Dio dengan wajah merajuk lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kai . Tapi sebelum Dio menjauh Kai telah menggenggam tangannya dan membawa Dio kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat _

"_Jangan marah Hyung , aku hanya bercanda"kata Kai dengan lirih atau berbisik . Dio hanya meneggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kai _

"_Hyung … tatap aku saat aku bicara"kata Kai sambil menggerakkan kecil badannya . Dio hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya kecil . Kai yang tak tahan akhirnya menarik kasar dagu Kyungsoo sehingga kedua manic mata itu bertemu . _

_Kai mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher Kyungsoo , menyesap aroma Vanilla khas Dio_

"_Saranghae Hyung , Jeongmal saranghae"kata Kai dengan lirih . Dio menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya ./_

"Dio Hyung…."teriak Kai yang sekarang tengah terbangun dari tidur lelahnya . Lalu kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Kai membuka kran _wastafel _, setelah keluar air lalu dia membasuk kasar mukanya . Dilihatnya cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya . Berantakan . Kata yang sesuai dengan keadaan Kai saat ini , rambut cokelatnya berantakan ,matanya yang sayu dan jangan lupakan lingkarang hitam yang mulai mengelilingi kedua matanya

Kai memejamkan matanya sesaat mencoba merelaks-kan dirinya

_/"Kyaa…. Jongin , jangan mengejarku terus"teriak Dio sambil berlari dan membuat tameng dari tangannya untuk menghindari sebaran tepung dari Kai _

"_Dalam mimpimu hyung , kau harus merasakannya juga . Ini juga hari ulang tahunmu"teriak Kai sambil terus berlari dan melemparkan tepung kearah Dio _

"_Tapi itu sudah dua hari yang lalu pabo"teriak Dio sambil memperlirih laju larinya _

_Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 Januari diawal tahun 2011 , Dio yang ingat hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi namjachingunya memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan dengan kedua teman Kai , Chanyeol dan Sehun . Mereka berencana untuk melempari Kai dengan tepung dan telur pada saat pulang sekolah _

_Tidak disangka ternyata Kai berniat untuk membalasnya dengan beralasan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya , padahal sudah jelas ulang tahun Dio adalah dua hari lalu _

"_Wa… hyung awasss"teriak Kai sambil menunjuk kearah depan _

"_Ige mwoyeyo ?"teriak Dio sambil memperhatikan Kai _

"_Didepanmu"teriak Kai sambil berlari menyusul Dio _

_Dio membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang didepannya . Kolam renang . Dan tanpa Persiapan apapun Dio tercebur dengan elit kedalam kolam renang yang dalamnya satu setengah meter itu _

_Byurr…_

"_Hyung … sini aku bantu"kata Kai sambil mengulurkan tangah kearah Kyungsoo , Dio mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menatap marah kearah Kai _

_Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bohlam 10 watt yang keluar dari dalam kepala Dio , bertanda bahwa ia memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus . Dio menyambut uluran tangan Kai lalu dengan sekuat tenaga …_

_Byurr.. _

_Kai ikut tercebur kedalam kolam renang itu akibat tarikan Dio yang super kuat itu./_

Kai berjalan dengan malas menuju kelas nya sekarang . Sungguh ia tidak ada mood pagi ini , dan karena tuntutan jadwal dia harus masuk kelas dan ketemu dengan guru brengsek yang membuatnya harus masuk pagi ini

Kai melirik kecil kearah kelasnya tanpa ada niat untuk masuk kedalam dan malah melenggang pergi dari kelasnya . Membolos . Kegiatan yang tidak bisa dibilang jarang untuk Kai

Kai mengernyit saat mata onyx-nya melihat siluet seorang namja yang duduk diatap bangunan lama kampus sambil mendengarkan MP3 melalui headset . Kai berjalan kearah namja itu dan menepuk bahu-nya

Namja itu berbalik , Kai memundurkan langkahnya beberapa langkah . Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membulat

"Si-siapa kau?"tanya Kai gugup , namja itu hanya menatap Kai bingung

"Joneun , Do Kyungsoo imnida"kata namja itu

_TBC OR DELETE?

Annyeong !

Channie bawa FF baru nih , KaiSoo loh #liriklirik

Buat yang nunggu Wish Tree masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dan Mind to Review ?

Sign ,

Channie10


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jo neun_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_"kata _namja_ itu

"Kau … kau Dio _hyung_"kata Kai sambil memeluk erat _namja_ itu . _Namja_ itu hanya memandang Kai dengan pandangan bingung lalu mendorong Kai menjauh

"Si ...siapa kau ? memeluk orang seenaknya saja"teriak Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Kau tak mengenalku Dio-_ie_ ? Aku Kai , _namjachingu_-mu"kata Kai sambil berjalan mendekat , begitu Kai berjalan mendekat Kyungsoo menjauh dan begitu seterusnya

"Aku … aku tak mengenalmu ,dan satu lagi namaku Kyungsoo bukan Dio-_ie_ dan aku tak mengenal seseorang bernama Dio itu"jerit Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kai

"Kau … tak me-nge-nal-ku?"tanya Kai dengan wajah yang awkwrd dan tangan yang berhenti diudara , wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan , senang , bingung dan entah apa lagi

"Ya … aku tak mengenalmu dan maaf aku harus pergi"kata Kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai sendiri diatap gedung lama

Kai duduk diatas semen putih tanpa alas disamping kursi panjang dari kayu oak disampingnya . Menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya . Menenggelamkan kepalanya disela tekukan lututnya dan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berat

"Aku yakin itu kau Dio _hyung_"kata Kai lalu memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga dari atap gedung lama dan behenti disebuah taman . Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat dan pendek-pendek lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman itu . Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh saku kanannya dan mengambil sebuah benda . Ponsel . Tangan mungilnya memencet beberapa digit angka lalu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya

"_Yeoboseo_ Luhan _ge_"kata Kyungsoo

"…."

"Bisa jemput aku sekarang?"tanya Kyungsoo

"…."

"Ditaman dekat kampus _gege_"jawab Kyungsoo

"…."

"Ya ya yang disebelah café itu"kata Kyungsoo lagi setelah sebelumnya mempoutkan bibirnya

"…."

"Baik"kata Kyungsoo lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang bernama Luhan

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya lama , ada foto seorang _namja_ disana . Tersenyum lebar membuat matanya berbentuk bulan sabit , tengah mengalungkan sebelah tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo

Pikiran Kyungsoo terbang saat dimana ia bertemu dengan _namja_ benama Kai . Ugh , menyebalkan sekali . Memeluknya erat , memanggilnya Dio sungguh _namja_ yang bernama Kai itu sudah memberi kesan buruk dipertemuan pertama dengan Kyungsoo

Pikirannya kembali saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya , Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ada seorang _namja_ rambutnya _caramel_ dengan sepasang mata rusa yang indah . Luhan . Tengah tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

"_Gege_~"panggil Kyungsoo sambil berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan erat . Entah kenapa ia jadi sedih saat mengingat tentang Kai lagi

"_Wae geurae baby_ ?"tanya Luhan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan sesekali mengecupnya

"_Gwaenchana_ … hiks.. hiks"kata Kyungsoo makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Luhan

"Ssshhh…. _Baby uljima_"kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo , dan membuat tangisan Kyungsoo tak sekeras sebelumnya

"_Cha_ … kita pulang sekarang?"tanya Luhan sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo lembut

"Ehmm … aku mau semangkuk sedang eskrim diujung jalan ini sebelum pulang"kata Kyungsoo sambil memandang wajah Luhan _innocent_

"_Arasseo_ , kita pergi sekarang ?"tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Kyungsoo

Lampu remang-remang bau alcohol dan ekstasi dimana-mana . Disana , tepatnya dipojok kanan ruangan ini ada seorang _namja_ . Kai bersama seorang namja bernama Sehun –_teman Senior High School-_ tengah meminum sebotol penuh bir dengan satu suntikan ekstasi yang membuat malam terasa lebih ringan

"Kai … _kajja_ , ini sudah larut"kata Sehun sambil berusaha membopong Kai . Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berhasil membopong Kai yang besarnya dua kali besar tubuhnya menuju mobil _sport_ merah-nya

Sungguh punggungnya terasa linu setelah membopong Kai tadi . Sehun memegangi punggungnya yang sebenarnya sudah encok lalu berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi dan mengemudikan mobilnya ditengah kegelapan malam

Kyungsoo tengah duduk dikursi samping kemudi didalam mobil Luhan , hanya sebuah lagu _Ballad_ yang menemani keheningan mereka berdua . Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam dan dia belum kembali kerumah , besok ia harus masuk kampus pagi

"_Gege_ , cepatlah ini sudah sangat larut"omel Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Luhan

"Kita sudah pulang dari tadi jika tadi kau tak menyeretku kesebuah perpustakaan daerah"kata Luhan sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo

"Tapi kan … aishh _gege_ tidak asik"kata Kyungsoo sambil membuang muka kearah lain

Pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit mobil Luhan baru masuk kepekarangan rumah mereka , pasalnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya orang tua sejak kecil

Kyungsoo keluar mobil dengan cepat lalu membanting pelan pintu mobil Luhan . Luhan melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah besar mereka dan disusul oleh Luhan setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumah dan gerbang depan

"_Baby_~"panggil Luhan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum namja manis itu memasuki kamarnya . Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya ke Luhan , wajahnya sudah memerah dan kedua mata _doe_-nya berair

.

.

.

.

..

"Kai sialan"omel Sehun saat dia sudah berhasil membopong Kai kedalam kamarnya . Yah , mana mungkin dia akan membawa pulang Kai dalam keadaan seperti ini , bisa-bisa dia direncoki oleh berbagai pertanyaan konyol ala Kim Joon Myeon –_kakak Kai_-

Sehun duduk disofa empuk diruang tengah apartement-nya , lalu mengambil ponsel-nya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah itu . Membuka kontak dan mencari sebuah nama 'Suho _Hyung_' dan memencet tombol hijau dibawahnya

"_Yeoboseo_"kata Sehun

"_Ada apa kau meneleponku larut begini ?_"Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya , bibir tipisnya meramalkan beberapa kata umpatan untuk 'Suho _Hyung_' itu

"Kai , malam ini dia akan tidur di _apartement_ ku"kata Sehun cuek

"_Mwo Ya ? Kenapa apa dia asdfghjkl…._"Sehun meruntuki kebodohannya karena menelepon orang se-cerewet 'Suho' , kenapa dia tidak mengirim pesan saja tadi

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ … Kai sudah besar , dia tidur dirumahku karena habis mengerjakan tugas kuliah"bohong Sehun pada 'Suho' , ia tidak mungkin mengatakan sebenarnya karena notabene Kai adalah sahabatnya sejak _Senior High School_

GREP

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya , lalu ia menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali . Luhan melepaskan pelukannya menghadap kearah Kyungsoo , menarik dagunya agar dapat melihat kedalam mata bulat bening Kyungsoo

"_Mianhae_"kata Luhan lalu menuntut bibirnya untuk mempertipis jarak antara bibirnya dan Kyungsoo . Hanya menempelkan saja awalnya , berusaha untuk menyalurkan semua rasa yang ada dihatinya . Kyungsoo tahu hanya ada cinta diantara ciuman mereka berdua . Lama kelamaan Luhan menciumnya semakin rakus , ia menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo . Lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo

"Nghh~"desah Kyungsoo tertahan saat Luhan mengabsen setiap deretan giginya lalu mengajak beradu lidah dengan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Luhan . Garis saliva mengalir dari dagu sampai leher Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Luhan , pertanda dia butuh pasokan udara sekarang

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo intens , saat kedua tangannya mengelap sisa saliva. Sampai kapan dia harus bersabar , karena setiap perlakuan imut Kyungsoo saja sudah bisa membuatnya menjadi _horny_ . Apa lagi membayangkan muka Kyungsoo merah padam , kedua belah bibirnya mendesah dan meneriaki namanya dan Kyungsoo ada dibawahnya …. Entah sampai kapan serigala harus menahan lapar saat melihat kelinci lucu didepannya

Terlihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh ramping ,rambutnya coklat tua dengan sepasang manic hazel diwajahnya dan sebuah _dimple_ dipipi kanannya tengah berkutat dengan kompor dan masakannya didapur sebuah rumah mewah .

GREP

Sebuah lengan besar melingkari perutnya lalu _namja_ itu menyerukkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu _namja_ ber_dimple_ . Meniupkan udara hangat ke-titik _sensitive_ _namja_ _dimple_ yang membuatnya mmerinding ria lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah namja dibelakangnya

"Myunnie-_ya_!"protes namja berdimple sambil memukul pelan bahu namja didepannya yang dipanggil '_Myunnie_' atau yang bernama asli Kim Joon Myeon aka Suho

"Yixing-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan larut malam seperti ini eoh~?"tanya Suho sambil memluk Yixing dan menyerukan kepalanya diperpotongan lehernya lagi

"Uhm~ aku memasak , aku lapar Myunnie _Hyung_~"kata Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau mau membangunkan serigala yang tengah tertidur eoh?"tanya Suho mendelik

"_Wae_?"tanya Yixing

"Kau memasak hanya dengan satu potong kemeja dan tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam Xingie~"kata Suho lalu tangannya bergerilya menuruni pinggang Yixing lalu meremas pelan kedua bongkahan bokong Yixing

"Ngh~"desah Yixing lirih . Suho semakin gencar melakukannya yang membuahkan hasil yaitu desahan Yixing yang merdu semakin mengeras

"Ronde selanjutnya bagaimana~?"tanya Suho atau lebih benar mendesah? . Tanpa pikir panjang Suho langsung menggendong Yixing ala _bridal_ menuju kamar Suho

Luhan menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal_ menuju kamar mereka , lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu itu . Direbahkannya Kyungsoo keranjang dengan pelan , lalu tangannya meraih pucuk dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo lembut , seakan memberi maksud tersendiri akan perlakuan halusnya

"Ngg~ Ahh~ Luhan ahh~ _Gege_~"panggil Kyungsoo disaat ciuman Luhan berpindah keleher jenjangnya

"Ne?"jawab Luhan sambil memandang intens Kyungsoo , bibirnya bulat merah merekah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam

"Apa gege mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyungie?"tanya Kyungsoo polos sepolos anak panda setengah naga KrisTao

"Tidak , _Gege _hanya ingin mencium Kyungie saja malam ini"jawab Luhan sambil memberi Kyungsoo satu ciuman selamat malam tepat dibibirnya

Pagi menyingsing , seorang _namja_ terlihat sangat terganggu dengan hal itu reflek membuka mata dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk pembiasaan

Kai . Tengah bergulung diatas ranjang bercover putih dengan gambar menara Eiffel yang besar . Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kamar sahabatnya Sehun

"Eungh…"lirih Kai sambil menutup mata dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan mengucek matanya . Kai berdiri , lalu berjalan saat gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara teriakan dari luar kamar tidurnya

"_Ya Oh Sehun , kapan kau terakhir membuang sampahmu heung ? , kenapa kau membiarkannya membusuk disini?!_"teriak seorang _namja_ yang yah … kelihatannya tidak asing ditelinga Kai .Kakinya menginjak tepat dilantai dapur ia melihat seorang _namja_ tengah menutup hidungnya sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong kresek "Dio _Hyung_"panggil Kai membuat _namja_ itu menoleh

"K-kau , kenapa kau ada dirumah adikku hah?!"teriak Kyungsoo yang dikira Dio oleh Kai sambil menunjuk Kai dengan jarinya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan plastic . "Kyungsoo _Hyung_ , Kai . Kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo "Hei Hun … dia ini Dio _Hyung_ bukan Kyungsoo!"teriak Kai sambil menujuk Sehun dan memandanginya marah

"Aku Kyungsoo –Ugh siapapun kau yang bernama Kai , aku Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo bukan Dio _Hyung_-mu itu"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar apartement Sehun untuk membuang sampah

"Kai dia Kyungsoo bukan Dio , Dio sudah mati Kai"Sehun berkata sambil berjalan dan meneriaki Kai

_Saat itu atau lebih tepatnya malam itu , Kai tengah duduk disofa panjang empuk milik Sehun . Yah , Kai sekarang tengah ada diapartement seorang Oh Sehun . Jarinya menekan-nekan asal remote , tanda bosannya . Channel-nya berhenti tepat dichannel yang sedang memberitakan sebuah berita _

"_Hari ini terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pesawat"kata penyiar itu . Tiba-tiba Kai membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar berita itu , dibesarkannya volume itu ._

"_D-dio Hyung"_

"_Kecelakaan pesawat yang dialami oleh pesawat yang menuju kearah China . Siang ini telah menabrak pegunungan didaerah Korea Utara"kata penyiar itu lagi . Dentuman jantung Kai semakin mencepat saat dia mendengar kata 'China' matanya memerah berair _

"_Andwae"_

"_Dan inilah nama korban yang tewas dan sudah berhasil ditemukan"kata penyiar itu lagi . Muncul sebuah tabel yang terdapat banyak nama didalamnya . Mata hitam Kai membualt ketika matanya menemukan sebuah nama yang taka sing baginya 'Do Dio' . Kai berdiri lalu berlari , membuat Sehun yang duduk disampingnya bangun lalu menyusul Kai , setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya _

"_Kai"teriak Sehun . GREP . Sehun berhasil memegangi lengan kanan Kai dan memegangnya erat . "Hun lepaskan aku … Dio , Dio Hyung sedang bahaya Hun . Aku harus menolongnya"teriak Kai sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari Sehun . Air mata sudah sangat menganak sungai dipipi Kai . "Tidak , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"kata Sehun membuat Kai semakin menangis keras _

"_Lepaskan aku brengsek . Aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihku"teriak Kai lagi , ia selalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun yang memeganginya erat . "Kau akan berkelakuan bodoh kalau aku tak mengawasimu disana"kata Sehun berusaha memberikan Kai pengertian _

_Akhirnya Kai mengalah , ia lebih memilih besok mengunjungi rumah Dio dan menanyakannya kepada eomma Dio _

"Kau brengsek , sialan kau"kata Kai sambil meraih kerah Sehun dan menariknya keatas . "Memang benarkan?"tanya Sehun konyol , Sungguh sebenarnya ia itu maunya apa ? . Bugh . Satu pukulan mendarat mulus dipipi kanan Sehun yang membuatnya terlihat memar .

PLAK

Tamparan Kyungsoo menghentikan perilaku bodoh Kai . Kai memegangi pipinya sambil melihat tajam Kyungsoo . "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"teriak Kyungsoo sambil berkaca pinggang . Kai bangun sambil mengepalkan tangannya marah . "Dia mengatakanmu mati Dio _Hyung_ . Aku tidak terima"kata Kai atau lebih benarnya teriaknya langsung didepan muka Kyungsoo

PLAK

Satu tamparan lagi membuat kedua pipi Kai ber-cap tangan seorang Do Kyungsoo . Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang bahwa namaku Do Kyungsoo wahai kau yang bernama Kai , Dan satu lagi jangan menyembur didepanku . kau! . Menjauhlah dari hidupku"kata Kyungsoo sengit sambil menunjuk Kai lagi dengan telunjuknya . "_Palli_ Sehunnie ! Aku obati luka memarmu!"kata Kyungsoo diikuti dengan dengusan diakhir katanya sambil menggandeng Sehun menuju dapur

Kai mendengus lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement Sehun

.

.

Kai berdiri disebuah tempat , bukan bar lagi malam ini . Kai berpikir akan pulang malam ini , kalau tidak mungkin hyung-nya akan datang ke apartement Sehun dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak tentangnya . Sehun …? Dio …? . "Hah…"Kai menghela nafas panjang dan berat . Dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan Sehun kalau Kyungsoo itu bukan Dio Hyung-nya . Kai berpikir lagi , tidak mungkin Sehun membohonginya notabene Sehun adalah sahabat karibnya

Kai berjalan sambil sesekali menendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya . Helaan nafasnya terdengar beberapa kali berhembus , kedua telapak tangannya ia simpan didalam saku samping celana jeans panjangnya . Kakinya semakin berat dan pelan melangkah saat jarak rumahnya sudah dekat

"Aku pulang!"teriakan Kai menggema disetiap sudut rumah besarnya . Lalu kaki-kakinya melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya . Kai masuk dan langsung merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang King Size-nya . Ia sedikit terkejut saat terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya "Kai kau sudah makan malam?"tanya seorang namja dengan suara halus . Yixing tengah memakai pakaian casual dengan memakai apron berwarna putih bersih

"Sebentar lagi aku turun"jawab Kai masih mengenggelamkan wajahnya didalam bantal bercover hitam putih itu . "Baiklah , cepat turun sebelum makanannya akan mendingin"kata Yixing lagi lalu menutup pintu kamar Kai . "Aku rindu masakan Dio Hyung~"kata Kai yang memandang penat kaca yang merefleksikan pantulan wajahnya

..

..

..

"Akh .. appo hyung"kata Sehun sambil meringis kesakitan . "Mianhae . Tahan sedikit , lukanya sangat lebar"kata Kyungsoo sambil mengoleskan obat merah keluka Sehun sambil sesekali meniupnya pelan . "Siapa namja itu tadi?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil membereskan kotak P3K yang dibawanya . Sehun memegangi lukanya sambil sesekali meringis "Dia Kai sahabatku , lagi pula kenapa hyung pagi-pagi datang ke apartementku ?"tanya Sehun sambil duduk diam dikursi meja makan

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kakakmu , memang ada hukumnya kakak tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah adiknya?"tanya Kyungsoo ketus . Sehun berdecih "Setidaknya telepon aku dulu hyung –…" "Kalau aku meneleponmu , kau akan menyembunyikan sampahmu didalam laci bawah dapur"Kyungsoo berkata dengan sekali nafas " Tapi –…" "Oh atau kalau tidak kau akan menyembunyikan pakaian dalam mu dibawah kolong tempat tidur"kata Kyungsoo lagi

Sehun mendecih "Ya … hyung , jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi . Itu hanya masa lalu"kata Sehun sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kebelakang "Lalu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil cup yang ada disamping meja belajar Sehun . "Masa lalu itu harus dilupakan hyung"kata Sehun diiringi dengan dengusan diakhir katanya . Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil "Bahkan kau melakukannya pertama kali saat usiamu menginjak 17 tahun . Kau itu sudah dewasa Oh Sehun , mandirilah . Bagaimana kalau ada namja atau yeoja yang kau sukai akan berkunjung ke-apartement-mu mendadak kalau kondisi apartement-mu selalu seperti ini setiap waktu"teriak Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo menaruh piring dan gelas kotor kedalam wastafel lalu mencucinya

TBC

Kya~ jangan gebukin saya karena saya telat update . Jeongmal Mianhae nde~

Author update doble nih

Last , Mind to Review ?

Sign , Channie10


End file.
